Jimmy T.
Jimmy T. (Full name: '''Jimmy Thang'), is one of Wario's many friends and employees at WarioWare, Inc. He loves dancing more than anything else and if he dances too much he'll get a funky case of feline fever. He also likes to dance with cats. In ''Wario Ware Mega Micro and Party Games you see he is a sport fan. You can see this a little in Wario Ware Twisted , Touched, and DIY. ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! Jimmy dances at a disco place named Club Sugar, then shows the player his microgames for us to play on his phone. Jimmy goes home from dancing. On his way, he hears a dog on his phone and Jimmy exclaims "Smooth groove!" WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! ''(add description) ''WarioWare: Twisted! Big Tipper At Club Sugar, Jimmy's Mama and Papa joins him dancing, and once again Jimmy shows his phone. A waiter serves Jimmy his dinner, consisting of spaghetti and soda., but Mama and Papa instead take pictures of Jimmy and his dinner while the waiter reminds the Thangs that the dinner is getting cold. When it is, the waiter closes the disco palace. WarioWare: Touched! Dance Club Rub Club Sugar presents Jimmy's Showtime! Jimmy dances with his Mama and Papa and his siblings James and Jamie. But a fly lands on Jimmy's 'fro, causing him to itch like mad. The fly buzzes away as Jimmy continues dancing. On their way home, the fly returns, causing Jimmy to freak out. WarioWare: Smooth Moves In "Feline Fever", Jimmy walks to a stray kitten hiding behind a trash can, alone. He gives the kitten an umbrella to stay dry. Then all of his cat friends came and danced with him and then go to Club Sugar. In the game, there are four cats in front of the dance floor. when you complete one of the Microgame Mix games, A disco ball will open up to reveal an orange cat dancing, allowing four cats jump up. when you get one of the Microgame Mix games wrong, a trapdoor will open under one of the four cats and fall down. A disco ball will also open up to reveal an orange cat with swirly eyes. that means the music will slow down abruptly. After the Microgame Mix is complete, Jimmy and his feline friends will do the final moves. after that, the kittens will walk out. one tapped Jimmy on the shoulder and gave him the umbrella. He was so happy. WarioWare: Snapped! Jimmy’s Microgames revolve around Acting. WarioWare: D.I.Y. In Jimmy's Aerobics, Jimmy does aerobics. Also, "Body Rock" is the music that plays. Game & Wario Jimmy T is seen skiing on a snow hill, then girls chase him. WarioWare Gold Jimmy is seen walking in a city at night, when he scares a cat and it jumps into his hair. Two girls: Amy and Mimi, notice him and say that he's cute (But they're talking about the cat in his hair.) The girls then ask if they can get a picture with him. He agrees and then the girls take many photos of him. TONS. The girls ask if they can get a few more and then Jimmy agrees. It then goes to his microgames. If you win one, the girls take the picture, if you lose,one of the battery percentage icons disappears. After winning all the games, they thank him and show him the best one. That's when he notices the cat in his hair, and then the girls walk away, and Jimmy says "Lets roll!" Trivia * There is Jimmy the best dancer in the world and there is Sal Out the opposite of Jimmy. (Some say Sal Out is Jimmy's best friend). * Jimmy's outfit from ''Game & Wario almost looks the same ass his outfit in WarioWare: Snapped! ''Gallery'' 'Artwork' 'Screenshots' AllForOne(WWMPG)0.jpg| WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! (All For One) WarioWareTaunt(SSBB).png| Jimmy T.'s cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl NightOnTheTown(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold (Night on the Town) NightOnTheTown(WWG)1.png NightOnTheTown(WWG)2.jpg NightOnTheTown(WWG)3.jpg NightOnTheTown(WWG)5.jpg NightOnTheTown(WWG)6.jpg NightOnTheTown(WWG)8.jpg NightOnTheTown(WWG)9.jpg TheClappyTrio(RHM).png| Rhythm Heaven Megamix (The Clappy Trio) de:Jimmy T. Category:Characters Category:WarioWare characters Category:Thang Family Category:Article stubs Category:Males Category:Mash League